Let It Rock
by Shaherezada
Summary: Starts in S13 at that day when Ray saw neela with Tony in the conference room.Doesn't have any connection with events in the show from that moment. What if someone new just rock the ER world?
1. Chapter 1

-I am late, but I will come down from here to ER in 10-15 min, ok may be 20. I ll call Frank to meet you and introduce you to the stuff.  
- Thank you Luka, but don t worry, I am not a little girl anymore.  
-Who said I am worried about you, I am worried about the County. Please don t blow up the hospital until I can be there to help the victims.  
- Haha, Luka. Very funny. I am not that bad .  
-Yeh, right. You re worse - Oh come on -15 minutes I said.  
- Right The young R2 closed her cell phone and entered the County ER -Ready or not here I am.

Frank held down the phone and looked at a petite brunette with long (until the end of her back) almost black, curly hair, dressed in tight dark jeans with a low waist line, black short shirt (that short that you can see a pirsing in her navel) with some unbuttoned upper buttons, black leather jacket, holding her bag in her right hand and watching on the watch on her left wrist. She had a lot of silver rings on her fingers and black nail polish.  
-Jeasus - said Frank Is it still ER or U2 fan zone!  
-You can t hate Bono that much, just admit you re envy at him. replayed the girl and smirks.  
Then she leaned her head to the left and Frank saw a golden sparks in big dark chocolate eyes as she gave him a hand introducing herself.  
-Faith Kovac, new R2. Don t worry, I don t bite with out a need.  
Frank shook his hand and replayed:  
-Just Frank. So, Kovac, huh?  
-Yeah, I am the black sheep of the perfect family. Frank was in such shock from the new information, that he dropped the pen from his hand. Faith leaned down to pick it up. At the same time Tony Gates who was returning from a coffee breack with Neela, entered the room, looked directly at her assets and gave a loud whistle.  
-WTF! What a sexy thing visited our place- he said. lady, you re too hot to be our client, so who are you?  
Faith turned to the owner of that quote, observed him up and down, and then replayed:  
-And you re? oh let me guess grown old Casanova who refuse to face the cruel reality and still thinks he can?  
-Hey, don t be so rude girl. I am not that bad, everybody likes me. You will find out in time that you just waist a great opportunity to have a lot of fun down here. said Tony -I am sure I will replayed Faith- but you know, I am avoiding the places of public using since childhood.  
Frank could not help himself and laughed loudly.  
-What is going on here? asked Abby as she come close to admit.  
-The beginning of World war Three answered Frank.  
Abby gave him a suspicious look and then turned to the girl.  
-Faith, right? Luka asked me to take you to a doctor lounge, he will meet us there.  
Two of them started to walk, when admit full of nurses started to applause.  
-That is going to be fan Said Sam to Frank.- Is she staying for good?  
-I don t know he replayed But if she stays then today is the day of the end of the world that we know it.  
-Since when you re quoting U2 Frank?  
-Since we have two DocRocks in the ER Frank answered with the smile. Yeah, that s defiantly is going to be fun down here. 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!! Uncensored lexicon

Neela entered the ER and watched the people near the admit and Tony still standing near the entrance with a furious look on his face.

-Hey, what did I missed?

-Nothing- said Tony- just a performance from "I waanbe a rock star".

- Tony, stop being jealous about Ray. We hardly even talk nowadays, so there is no need for you to play a smart ass.

- Who said I was talking about that fluffy-puppy idiot who is running circles around you?

- Bloody Hell, Tony. Just stop! Sometimes I wonder why I am with you any way. I'll meet you after my shift. – said Neela and turned to other stuff, who were trying their best not to laugh. – What so funny?

- He wasn't talking about Ray, Neela. He was talking about Kovac niece, who gave him a very cold shower some minutes ago. – answered Frank.

- She was Kovac niece? – asked Tony

- Yeah, - said Sam – and I guess you are in huge trouble if Luka will find about the greeting you gave to her.

- Damn – said Tony. – That girl just doesn't understand the jokes or can't keep the compliments in the right way. I am not single man – he looked at Neela and tried to make a smile – so I guess that was just a misunderstanding.

- Ughh ahhha yeah – said sam and Frank at the same time.

Neela looked at then and then at Tony.

-Oh, whatever….- she said and walked to the elevators.

As Abby walked to the doctor lounge she asked Faith:

-So what really happened near the admit?

- Oh, just some small talk with a jerk who thought he is a smart ass.

- Luka said that you have a straight and tough temper, but I didn't thought that you'll show it just from the start. It is not a good idea. - Abby smiled, and opened the door.

- I didn't show my temper, but that wrinkle dick named Tony Gates just needed someone to show him that with his attitudes his place here is near the closet.

- Whoa!!!! – exclaimed Ray and Greg who were in the lounge. And Abby started to laugh hysterically.

- What a line!!! – said Ray

- Lady have you ever heard about the censure? – asked

Faith smirked at them. She smiled to Ray when she replayed.

– I try my best. – Then she turned to Greg. – Yes I did, but what's the point to use it when someone acts like ass?

-Faith!!! – Abby exclaimed

- Ok, like a rude, dumb, piglet?

The three of them laughed.

Guys, this is Faith Kovac, new R2, she will work with us. – Abby introduced the girl to the doctors. – And these are Ray Barnette on the left and Greg Pratt on the right.

Welcome to ER, Faith- said Ray and smile.

Kovac?- asked Greg. – So you and Luka are…..

Yes, that guy is my uncle. – said Faith. And turned to Abby – Thank you, now they will never asks me to get some beer after work.

Don't worry, they will and we all will ask you about if all the stories we heard from Luka are true. – answered Abby.

Oh God! ….

Yeah – added Greg – and we will start today. How about at Ike's at six thirty?

Sounds great to me.

Greg we should go, the break is over. – said Ray. – See you girls later. And Faith, please be careful with Gates, he could be dangerous.

Thank you Ray. But I am not afraid of hamsters. – said Faith and gave him a wink.

Ray shook his head, but can't help but laughed as he closed the door – Hamster….

What do you think about her? – asked the Greg when they start to walk.

I like her style. Fresh air in ER. She will rock this place. But I guess we should watch her back.

It's Luka's job to watch her back. And this is not what asked you about Ray.

And what are you asking about?

Are you blind man? Or Neela made you disable with the women's? Have you seen her? Tanned skin, posh petit body with appetite curves, silky hair, big brown eyes, sexy smile and red lips which begging to be kissed!!! And she's totally yours rock style!

Shut up Greg!!! She's Kovac niece!!!

So what? She is still a hot woman. If you are out of it I will take my chances. I wonder if she bites as hard as she barks?!

Oh God Greg I can't believe you said it!

What?? Why not?

Oh come on we have a job to do!

Luka entered the lounge and found girls talking and laughing.

Sorry I am late. How the things are going?

Cool. Abby just finished latest juicy gossip about the stuff. It seems that you have a lot of fun here. And I met some people already.

That's good - said Luka. – So you are starting tomorrow at noon. Do you already get the apartment?

No, i'd arrived just at 3 a.m so hadn't got a chance to search it.

Well, that means that you will stay with us until you get it.

Luka, please no..i have enough money to live in hotel for a while.

Faith I promised your father to take care of you so you are staying with us.

You hate me

I love you. So this evening we will get your boxes.

Tomorrow. Today I have a meeting at Ike's/

Oh…so fast…- he looked at Abby

Sorry, Luka it is usual procedure here.- Abby replayed.

I know. Then until tomorrow. I should go right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Faith was playing pool with Greg and having fun watching him flirting with her. She was thinking how to show him that she is not interested in any kind of relationship except friendship. Not only with him, but in general. She wasn't sure that she is ready to it, and she wasn't sure that she will be ready for it soon, or ever. So she asked him to bring another beer, so she could have some time with out him around to figure how to stop the things he started. She leaned down to make a hint in the game and felt that someone staring at her. With a corner of an eye she saw Ray with a surprise look on his face.

-Enjoying the view? – she asked and turned to him with a smirk on her face.

- Not exactly, - he said with the smile.

She raised her eyebrow, waiting him to continue.

Your tattoo on the back of your waist….

Oh yeah, a panther. You like it? It is my nickname since the high school. Actually a have two more tattoos. Luka almost killed me when he saw them for a first time. It is Libra behind my left ear(she showed it to him) and a lily Louisiana in the right on my ribs. Sorry, I won't show it. – she smiled

Ray shook his head in disbelieve.

-What? – she asked

He took off his pullover and stayed in a t-shirt with out sleeves. At that moment Sam, Morris and Abby started to whistle.

-DocRock doesn't waist his time- exclaimed Morris. – That guy knows how to impress a girl.

- Shut up Morris. That girl undressed Barnett less than in an hour. – exclaimed Abby with a huge grin on her face. – Go, go girl, made him strip, we've waited for it for too long.

Neela entered the Ike's and search for familiar faces. Tony for some reason said that he will miss this party and will wait for her at home to finish what they started earlier in conference room. She was tired from a long shift and wasn't sure that she wanted to continue, so she decided to call Tony later and cancel their plans. She saw Greg hanging around the new girl and trying his best to impress her. The girl played pool and kicked Greg in this game. Or was he just giving it to her? Well she is cute, she could understand why Greg acted like that. So she decided to join them and introduce herself. She came closer at that moment when Abby finished whistle for a second time.

-What's going on? – Neela asked.

- Faith carries out the erotic dreams of a female half of ER stuff. Though I think that you will not see anything new. – answered Sam. – Oh God, he's hotter than the sun!!!

Neela watched Ray in his grey sleeve less t-shirt, who ignored the comments and looked only at the petite brunette in front of him and the girl who watched Ray's actions with a curios look on her face. Neela somehow felt uncomfortable and very, very jealous as she saw Ray came closer to a girl and showed his panther and lily tattoos.

-What a cheap move- she said. – I never thought Ray will act like that, especially in public.

Abby turned to Neela and said in a cold voice.

Kids just sharing their tattoos, which as I understood are almost similar, and since when you care about how is ray acting in front the girl? Jealous?

Who? Me? He can do what ever he wants. The same tattoos, how sweet. So she can call him a brother now?

Faith looked at Ray's tattoos with a smile.

Wow – she said. – Impressive. Now I understand your surprised look. Cause at one moment I thought that you saw a my hidden tail on my back.

Ray smirked. – Well, sorry to disappoint you, I am not interested in tails.

Ouch! That hurts! – she replayed and they started to laugh.

At that moment Faith heard Neela's last comment about a brother.

Hey, girl I am sorry if he damped you, but it wasn't my fault. – she said to Neela and then turned back to Ray. – So, it's your time to hint in the game.

But I am not playing pool.- he said.

I know. But you should to lean down to make a hint and this is my turn to enjoy the view….bro- answered Faith and winked to Ray.

Everybody who was near them and heard Faith's last comment addressed to Neela, stood in silence, while Neela tried to pick up her jaw from the floor.

-WTF???

-Neela, cool down- said Abby. – I know she is not right and she will apologize I promise, but you're first who started.

- I started?

- Yes you! You acted like a jealous teenager. If you want Barnette, than go and get him. We all know he loves you. If you don't leave the guy alone. Let him to have a life. And just in case, I don't think that he and Faith will become more than friends. They are too similar.

Greg came with two more beers and watched the crowed.

What now? – he said.

Nothing – Faith replayed. – I just own an apologize to Neela.

Faith came closer to Abby and Neela.

Look, Neela I am sorry. I really am. I had no right to say the things I've said, but I hate when people judge me just by the look. If I prefer to wear Rock style it doesn't mean that I am the dumb slut. I thought you should now about ut more than anyone here. I am not planning to get into his pants. Not today, not tomorrow, not the day after tomorrow or next week. So don't worry about that. And if you got my point I offer to start from the beginning. I am Faith, please to meet you.

Neela stood in the silence for some time, than answered.

I am Neela. I just come to say Hey. My boyfriend is waiting for me, so sorry for leaving the party so soon. And it is none of business do you have plans for that guy or not.

Then she turned around and walked away, calling Tony on her way out. She suddenly decided to take his offer for the evening.

At the same time Greg talked to Ray.

Look, don't get what a hell is happened but I am surprised, that you did not defend Neela.

Neela acted like a pregnant dog without a cause. I am not saying that Faith did the right thing, that girl should watch her tong and temper. But we did not nothing to cause the rebel Nella made, and she has no right to act that way especially after her making up perty in a conference room with Gates today.

Goddamnit. I feel like in the middle of soap opera here.

When Faith returned, both guys pretend that nothing happened.

You two, stop pretending – said Faith. – I know I screw up the evening. And I am sorry for that.

Forget it – said Greg – Let's finish this game and beer.

Faith smile at him.

-Thank you.

Then she turned to Ray.

Sorry about that. It's all is none of my business actually. I don't want to cause more troubles than I already did. And I don't want to stand in the middle of you two.

It's OK Faith.

Morris looked at Abby.

I guess that wasn't the last time when ER stuff will be in the middle of battlefield.

I guess you're right Morris. But trust me, that girl is not that bad.

I know that. Some how she made us to show our real faces and intentions when she is around. May be it is for good.

May be – said Abby. – May be.

So how do you think she and Greg? Huh – said Morris with a huge Grin.

Over Lukas dead body – laughed Abby

- And how about she and Barnette?

Over Ray's or her dead body.

She and me? Huh?

Morris come on, she will eat you at the breakfast

It means

It means over your dead body…..dude….


	4. Chapter 4

Abby and Faith got home and found that Luka wasn't asleep yet.

So how was the party? – he asked

Why didn't you join us? – asked Faith

So…what happened?

I screw up the evening.

Stop blaming yourself – said Abby. – you didn't know. And besides during last couple of months everyone who is around when Ray and Neela are in the same room, got involved in the middle of something like that.

So those two again have an argument? – asked Luke

No I argued with Neela after her comments about me and Ray – said Faith

You and Ray?

We were just talking, cool down daddy

Luka it wasn't that horrible as Faith thinks, she just new in our prime time soap. Thank god Gates wasn't with Neela

Gates and Neela? – asked Faith

Yeah… - answered Abby

She choose THAT pervert…..

Faith!!!!

….hamster instead of Barnette? For god's sake tell me you're kidding!!!

No!

Fewww ughhh that's disgusting.

So you liked Ray…- said Luka in a suspicious quite voice

Not in that way as you think. I just think that he, Sam and Abby are the only normal persons in that crazy ER crowd. So can I go for a sleep now?

Sure you can. Abby will show you your room.

So you find him just normal? – asked Abby as they walked to Faiths room.

Split it up Abby, don't dance around the tree. Just say what you want – said Faith.

Well I thought you were impressed when he took off his pullover….

Abby, I am not blind, I ve notice haw he looked in that sleeve less t-shirt and tight jeans, I ve notice how he smiles, moves and other things. I know he is hot, actually too hot to be truth. But you know there is something about him, in his eyes I guess,that makes me feel that he is worth more than one night of steamy, passionate, wild non stop sex marathon. And as I am not able to give that kind of things, then he is just a colleague to me, may be a good friend in future.

Right i get the point. …and how about Greg.

Abby and how about me leaving your apartment and move in a monastery….

Monastery?

Yeah….the females one….

Everything is still that bad?

No it isn't….but I am temporary allergic on romance. And you go back to Luka now.

Sure, but you know I am here if you need a talk.

Yeah I know and thanks for everything.

Faith sat at her bed and finally realized how tired she really was. She knew that Abby wanted the best to her, but how she can explain to her that it's still hurt badly when things come to the romantic relationship? Even Luka doesn't know the whole story. He knew that her boyfriend cheated on her after 4 years of common life and made a baby to another woman. But it was not a full story. The full story is that the girl with who he cheated on her was underage and he was so afraid that he stayed with her, the full story was that the two month before she found out about his betrayal she said "yes" at his proposal. It was 3 years ago. She doesn't love him anymore. When she met him a year ago she hardly recognized him and hardly remembered why did she fall for him. But anyway, somehow it still hurts and she just still don't want to be involved in serious relationship. May be she could have some fun with Greg, but she has a rule to not to have an easy going affairs at work. And Ray… that guy is something. He is much deeper than he shows to everyone. And she saw the hurt in his eyes. Somehow she knew that they are in the same boat here. But still she was alive woman, and if there were different circumstances….oh she knew that he knows what to do in the bedroom, and she would play this game with him with pleasure….but…the things are the way they are and she would not miss a chance to get him as a friend, even if she should forget all the thoughts about how his musician fingers can play a tender and passion melody on her body, or the thought about are his lips so soft as they look or not…..whoa! stop! She said to herself. You are much more mature and wise, stop act like a horny teen and get some sleep.

Greg was driving home and thinking about the events of the evening. He was worried about his friends. The situation was beyond his control, but still he felt responsible. He gave a bad advice to Ray and did not notice when Gates put his hands under Neelas skirt. He knew that there are hard times coming soon, because Ray was in love with Neela, and Neela…oh god he had no idea what was in her head and her heart. She was still grieving over Michael, but at the same time she was in Gates bed. The unpleasant surprise was that she acted very selfish this evening. She pushed Ray out of her life but she did not want him to get a chance to move on. And that will cause a lot of troubles. Also there was Lukas niece. She was hot and tough. She was straight and she make the others to act as straight as she. She was to hard to him, so he decided to stay just friends with her. But he was worried about Gates hanging around her and Neelas reaction on it, no mention about the Faiths reaction. He also noticed that somehow the only person except Luka who can calm down that girl was Barnette. But Ray will never take an opportunity for a small affair with his friend niece not mentioned that Luka was his boss. Greg had no idea how to fix all those things up, the only thing in what he was sure that from tomorrow there would an absolute rock'n'roll in ER.

Luka listened to Abbys story about the evening and smiled. He knew that soon there wiil be a crazy days in ER. But he was glad, because that is what his niece needed, that was the things that can bring her back to life. He wasn't worried about the stuff. He knew that girls already like each other. Well may be not Neela, but Neela was Dubenko's pain in the ass. Greg was wise enough to not make a fool from himself. Ray also was a smart guy and he will get over his Neelas obsession (and Luka was sure that it is not love. Friendship, habit to be with her, lust and hurt men pride all together but not love). Actually Luka was more worried about Ray if Faith would get a crush on him, after what Neela did to him he would not survive if hurricane faith will fall on him. And he was worried about the Gates, somehow he was sure that it will end up in the Anspough office.

Abby could not get a sleep . She liked Faith and was sure that that girl can handle with casual stuff by herself. She was worried about the fact that Faith put a cross on hers personal life, but more than anyone she knew that the time are the best healer and life is full of unexpected surprises. Abby was worried about Neela. That girl was lost. And the way she acted this evening proved that to Abby. Once again Neela did not knew what she want and with whom she want to be with. Abby knew that Neela is that type of a girl who could never be alone. She was ready to be with Gates just not to stay alone. But why Gates? Ass Faith said it disgusting. Of course it was Neelas choice but why not ray? Everybody in ER was sure that those two will end up together. May be they all were wrong? May be she was wrong when she thought that Neela loved Ray deep inside? May be it wasn't love? The only thing she knew for sure that until those two will not at least to build a relationship the hell soap opera in ER will never ends.

Neela was lying in Tonys bed and trying to stop thinking about Ray and Faith together in Rays bedroom. Many very passionate images of steamy animalistic sex between two of them runs trough her mind. She felt sick when she imagined how Ray will moan Faiths name, how Faith will scream Rays name when he will movie inside her. Neela can almost feel the heat in Rays bedroom and hated herself for that. How could he replace her so fast? She decided to wake up Tony for another make out session just to forget about the fact that it would not be she who will wake up in her old apartment in Rays arms.

Ray was sitting on the coach with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was surprised that he did not defend Neela when Faith overreacted at Neelas statement at Ike's. What was wrong with him? Was he hurt to much because of what he saw in conference room? Because now he have no hope that Neela would not end up with Tony. Or may be he was pleased with a jealous spark in Neelas eyes when she saw him talking to Faith. And they wasn't even flirting. And yeah….Faith…he liked her style. He admit to himself. That when he saw her in Ike's his body was punched by a shiver. She was sexy, posh, smart, sarcastic, with a good humor and her presence had cleared in his consciousness the hottest and impudent erotic imaginations and he knew that if he would start that game with her he would get worthy and same strong return from her. But there was something in her eyes what stopped him from the first sight in the doctor lounge, something that showed to him that she had enough of heartache and pain in her life and he could not allowed him self to use her. Besides she was his friend niece. He figured out that he wants her to be his friend, because there was something about her that made him respect her from the start. And he was in love with Neela and Faith deserves more than just some crazy nights full of passion sweats. But if there was other circumstances than may be he would had thrown her through his shoulder, then he would rib all the clothes from her clothes, he would press her body into a bed with his own body and then for the first time wildly and greedy, painfully gently and slowly he would force her to forget about everything in the world ,he would force her to beg him to give her more pleasure……whoa! Stop it Barnette! Go get some cold shower and go back to reality. And in the reality there is no place for things like that and would never be!


	5. Chapter 5

Three weeks passed since that evening at Ike's. Luka entered the ER and saw that Frank started his day by accepting rates from the stuff and displaying them into two boxes. The smaller one for Ray and Neela, who finally ended up together two weeks ago, after Neela gave in her jealousy for Ray and Faith and passionately kissed Barnett at admit and said to Faith that that boy is hers. Now people are disputing for how long it will takes until Neela will broke his heart again. The bigger one for Faith and Ray, who started to argue with each other apropos and without it, the other day after a party, so stuff were counting down the days waiting for the moment when these two just kill each other in the middle of the ambulance bay or in trauma room. A poisonous and sarcastic remark which they tell to each other every possible moment Moriss writes down to his memories in live journal. No one could understand what happened between them but everybody enjoyed the show. When the case was about treating patient Faith and Ray acted professionally and respected each other opinions, actually they together are the best team in ER. But the next second after they leave patient behind them they start to bite each other as hard as possible. Moreover these two have arranged competition in HotSexyRock style outfits. Once they showed in so tight jeans that Luka was worried that the day will end with some sexual issues, cause all young females nurses and interns were running around Barnett just to have a quick view on his assets and all male patients and stuff (including Morris, Gates and even Crenshaw) were running around Faith just to watch her walk in tight, dangerously low wasted jeans torn under the left buttock. Of course they both wear lab coats, but on the breaks they took them off and the show started all over again. Abby said to him that it just spring hormones running through the young veins, but Luka suspected that there was something more than that, something very deep and unconscious for both of them. That is why he was so worried. They acted ridiculous, on one hand they yelled at each other as crazy but they didn't avoid each other. It seemed that they haunted each other with a purpose to torture and hurt the other. Faith used her best catwalk on high heels when she entered Ike's the evening before and literally put her breasts on the bar rack in front of Ray showing him a perfect view of her bare skin in deep cut of her jacket, before she named him "85kilo weight toy boy". And Barnett stood in sleeve less, perfectly fitted his muscular body shirt and teased her by playing with his bare biceps before he named her "a desperate housewife". Thank God Neela was on night shift at that time. At that moment Luka was ready to stand between them and beg them to stop acting like clowns in circus, but he was surprised by how things changed when Greg showed and took them both to the nearest table. Abby already told him that when these two are not alone but with her or Pratt they acted civil and had small talks with out any hard statements, they even shared their college memories and stories from kinder garden finding so much common between each other, also they had grasping and fascinating discussion about everything in the world, but all it always stopped when there was no peacemakers around.

Luka spoke to Faith some days before and tried to find out what is going on. She only said him that Ray bags her, that that overprotective punk is not her brother or father to treat her like a helpless child. From that absolutely illogical statement, Luka understood that it wasn't about her being mad at Ray because of his doubts or something like that about her doctors abilities, cause he knew that Ray didn't have any and defiantly didn't show anything like that, actually over wise he respected her as a doctor. It was about Ray as a person; somehow by being him Ray came to close to Faith's guards and may be for a short moment even break through them, so she was fighting with the ghosts, protecting herself from everyone and as usual she prefer to hit the first before something or someone could hurt her. And knowing Ray he was hurt by her attitudes and responded at the same way. They were too stubborn to stop, so the only option in this situation was sit and wait until these to will come to the edge and then explore. He decided to ask Abby to watch them and may be she would see any other options to make a peace between them. She agreed with a joke saying that few weeks ago she would bet that they will end either on a cemetery or in the bedroom, or on a cemetery after the bedroom, but now after Ray is finally together with Neela the bedroom is not an option. Neela and Ray was another problem to Luka. First of all he hated all rumors and rates about them. To be honest to himself if he wasn't a Chief he would put his own rate on them, because as much as he liked them he was wise enough and saw to many ruined relationship in his life to see that Neela took Ray for granted after she broke him down and even if it was enough for Ray to have her in his life for now, sooner or later it will change if Neela will continue to act as he won a grand prize and she allowed him to be near her. Luka knew that she act like this not because she was selfish or bad person, it just because she was spoiled by men attention and get used to the fact that she is a centre of relationships. She just didn't had enough experience to know that relationships are bilateral movement, her marriage was to short to learn about it and Ray was always by her side so she just can't imagine that some day if everything goes wrong he just wont be there anymore. Then he should admit to himself that he doesn't see the intense between them anymore. Yes they looked happy, but they didn't act like a crazy in love young couple. Ray didn't wait for the end of Neela's shifts in ambulance bay; she didn't try to switch night shifts. Something wasn't right, something was missed. Or may be he's overreacting and worries too much? God knows how Luka hoped to be wrong.

Hey there, - Abby said when she come closer to him – Are you here with us or somewhere far far away? What's wrong Luka?

Nothing, - he answered and smile to his fiancée –Just watching the crowd and praying for no more troubles for today just for the change.

No more troubles? What had already happened? Luka?-

I don't know for sure, but before I came in to see how Frank put another 10 bucks into Faith/Ray box, I've heard that today Gates made a comment that Faith is pissed on Ray because he didn't screw her at Ike's and Barnett almost killed him with bare hands and tried to protect Faiths honor, but instead of "thank you" to him Faith was over the wall and asked him no to play a prince on white horse and be concentrate on his queen of England instead, Barnett answered the gesture with a suggest to Faith to find for herself a real man but not a boy who thinks he can.

OMG! This will never end. Will it?

I don't know Abby. We can't affect on them because there is no effect on their duties, they still are the best team and we have no right to make pressure on their private relationship until it doesn't disturb their work.

Let's go to doctor lounge and grab some coffee to start our shifts. I am sure sooner or later these things will end, but until then it is a good chance to us to get married in peace in quite because no one will notice us.

This day was one from quite one in ER. So when Luka went to admit to make sure that attending gave instruction to interns to clean the board Abby still was sitting on the coach in doctor's lounge and thinking about what just Luka told her. There was one thing that she didn't tell him because she hoped that her conclusions were wrong. Oh God, she hoped that she was wrong because if she is right she would be stuck between her friends and her family. She agreed with Luka's theory that Ray some how got to close to Faith guards, because she knew the other side of DocRock. Ray was very sensitive, carrying, tender person and he is always there to help to people whom he liked and whom he cared about. He was sometimes overprotective, but he was a person on who you can always relay, whom you can trust. And it scared Faith to death because she got used to take care of herself without any help. But that was just half of the story, that part which lay on the top. There was also a deeper part which Luka didn't notice. Faith was so similar to Luka and Abby recognized Lukas actions in her attitudes. The same that Luka had done some years before when he and Carter fought for her. Abby saw that Faith liked Ray, liked more than she would let herself to feel. It was deeper than just a crush on hot doctor, and when Neela finally decided to open up her feelings for Ray, Faith stood back for some reasons. There is no need to have psych grade to know these reasons. One was that it was a relief for Faith that Ray wasn't available because now there was no more need to fight with herself to not to fall for him. Other was that she already cared too much about him, so she did the same thing that Luka did to her, Abby; she let Ray go and be happy with a woman he loved. Ray was very similar to her own and she recognized the symptoms of the fight which was in Ray's soul. She can say that fight wasn't completely over. The fight between his feelings for Neela, their friendship and something much more than it and the feelings which Faith brought from deep inside of him . She was absolutely sure that Ray couldn't get Faith from his mind and it wasn't only sexual heating. There was something in her what from the first sight got under his skin. Something frightening and at the same time something that brings you peace and make you feel whole when she is around. Something very primer that makes you ach for her that much that it hurts, that makes you feel breathless when she is far away from you and at the same time to feel that you are king of the world when she is near you. The whole world concentrates in spot where she stands and you feel like you can bring the stars from the sky, you feel that she brought the whole universe with her and put it in your hands. She became a part of you and even if you are separated you feel so connected with her. In other words Abby saw that Ray has the same feelings for Faith as she has for Luka. And he was as much scared as Faith. Because if his feelings for Neela come in time and survived over hurt and lost but no matter how strong he feel for Neela he can control it. Faith was different case, she just came into the room and took his soul in one second, and she got under his skin, inside his blood and stayed there for good. Abby knew that Ray had almost the same effect on Faith but that girl was Kovac, she had stronger willpower trained in very hard war circumstances. But she was in need of Ray as much as he was in need with her. So they fight. They fight with each other to try to protect themselves from each other. Almost as she and Luka did. But with much more intense. She cared about Ray and if his going through this she will be by his side. Because she was his friend. Also she cared about Faith, the girl was a part of her new family and of course she was worried about how Luka take this entire situation. But she was terrified to think about how all of this affects the other friend of her. Neela. Abby knew that there were hard times for Neela. The lost of her husband, all the complications with Ray, the affair with Tony. She was glad that Nella finally let go her feelings for Ray and was sure that they two are happy and that is what they wanted for such a long time. But Abby was bothered by reasons why did Neela do what she did just now. Was it because she really felt about Ray the same as he about her, or was she just terrified to lose another important person in her life? What will happen _if_ or God to be truth she should say _when _Ray and Faith will end the battle with the feelings? It makes take ages, but Abby knew from her experience that if you are intoxicated with those feelings you will end up by giving in them. She only hoped that Ray had the same influence on Faith, that sooner rather that later she will admit that she loves him more that words can explain, because over wise here will be a land of broken hearts. "Oh those Kovac" Abby said to herself with a grin on her face.

-What this strange grin is about? – asked Pratt as he entered the lounge.

- I just thought that we should put a warning poster in front of ER. "Attention there is two Kovac in the building."

- Abby, - Greg shook his head with a smile- You pregnancy hormones have a bad influence on your speech, it is hard to understand sometimes.

- Yeah – she smiled him back – don't even try you'll waist your time. Well I should go. Have a nice shift Greg

- Haha Abby.


End file.
